disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2004
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 16 - ''Teacher's Pet: The Movie was released with generally positive reviews from critics but an enormous disaster at the box office. *February 5 - Miracle *February 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *March 5 - Hidalgo *April 2 - Home on the Range was released to mixed reviews and was a commercial failure. *April 9 - Ella Enchanted *April 22 - Sacred Planet *May 28 - Raising Helen *June 16 - Around the World in 80 Days *July 2 - America's Heart and Soul *July 22 - King Arthur (Touchstone Pictures) *July 30 - The Village (Touchstone Pictures) *August 11 - The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *October 15 - Shall We Dance? (Miramax Films) *November 5 - The Incredibles was released to universal acclaim and commercial success. *November 19 - National Treasure *November 24 - Finding Neverland (Miramax Films) *December 13 - Mary Poppins (re-release) *December 25 - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *March 6 - Lorenzo *August 31 - One by One *November 5 - Boundin' Television *January 23 - Dave the Barbarian premieres on the Disney Channel. *February 14 - Lizzie McGuire airs its last episode "Magic Train" on the Disney Channel and Fox Kids ceases broadcast and is replaced by Jetix. *February 27 - Lloyd in Space airs its last episode "The Ride Along" on Toon Disney. *February 29 - The Weekenders airs its last episode "Tino's Dad" on Toon Disney. *March 16 - Go, Baby! premieres on Playhouse Disney. *June 18 - Phil of the Future premieres on Disney Channel. *June 20 - Shanna's Show premieres on Playhouse Disney. *August 17 - Teamo Supremo airs its last episode on Toon Disney. *August 21 - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 6 - This is Daniel Cook premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 12 - Higglytown Heroes premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 18 - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! premieres on Jetix. *September 22 - Lost, a presentation of Touchstone Television, begins airing on ABC. *October 23 - Dragon Booster premieres on Jetix. *December 3 - This is Daniel Cook Season 1 final episodes premieres on Playhouse Disney. *December 14 - Santa's Rockin premieres on Playhouse Disney. *December 18 - W.I.T.C.H. premieres on Jetix. Theme parks *January 3 - Food Rocks closes at Epcot. *April 15 - Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 5 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney's California Adventure. *November 16 - Stitch's Great Escape! opens at the Magic Kingdom. *December 1 - The Disney Bear debuts at the Tokyo Disney Resort as part of its Christmas celebrations. Video games *March 16 - The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure for V.Smile *March 19 - Aladdin for Game Boy Advance *March 31 - Home on the Range for Game Boy Advance *July 30 - Scene It? Disney Edition DVD Game *September 22 - Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise for Game Boy Advance *October 19 - Disney Princess Jewelry Box Collection: Princess Fashion Boutique / Magical Dress-Up / Ariel's Story Studio for PC *October 31 - ''The Incredibles'' is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox in North America *November 5 - The Incredibles is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox in Europe *December 7 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is released for the Game Boy Advance Music *February 10 - Songs From JoJo's Circus Business *February 17 - After 15 years of on-again, off-again negotiations, Michael Eisner purchases the Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House from The Jim Henson Company. This sale does not include the characters from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock or shows or movies created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop (such as The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth, and Farscape). Events *December 15 - Mary Poppins opens in London's West End. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 6 - **''Rolie Polie Olie: Springy-Time Fun'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day/A Valentine for You'' *January 27 - Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition *February 3 - Ruby Bridges *March 16 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *March 30 - Brother Bear *April 6 - **''Angels in the Endzone'' **''The Doctor'' *April 20 - The Haunted Mansion *May 4 - Miracle in Lane 2 *May 18 - **''Miracle'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Walt Disney on the Front Lines'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Tomorrowland'' *June 15 - Teacher's Pet: The Movie *June 29 - The Cheetah Girls **''Balloon Farm'' *July 6 - Bear in the Big Blue House (10 DVDs) *July 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *August 3 - **''Oliver Twist'' **''The Princess Diaries: 2-Disc Special Edition'' *August 24 - Ella Enchanted *August 31 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: 2-Disc Special Edition *September 7 - Alias: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *September 14 - Home on the Range *October 5 - Aladdin: Platinum Edition *October 12 - Raising Helen *October 26 - Mulan: Special Edition *November 16 - Eloise at Christmastime *November 23 - Home Improvement: The Complete First Season (Touchstone Television) *December 7 - **''Gargoyles: The Complete First Season'' **''Kim Possible: The Villain Files'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black & White Volume 2'', The Complete Pluto, Volume 1, The Mickey Mouse Club, Week One **''The Lion King Movie Collection'' **''That's So Raven: Supernaturally Stylish'' *December 14 - Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition *December 21 - Around the World in 80 Days Direct-to-video releases *February 10 - The Lion King 1½ *March 9 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *March 23 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Little Patch of Heaven *May 18 - My Neighbor Totoro *August 17 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *September 7 - Disney Princess Sing Along Songs - Once Upon a Dream *October 12 - **''Disney's Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh ABC's Discovering Letters and Words'' **''Disney's Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh 123's Discovering Numbers and Counting'' *October 19 - BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui (LEGO/Miramax Home Entertainment) *November 9 - Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *November 23 - In Search of Santa (Miramax Home Entertainment/Miramax Family) Character debuts *January 5 - Angel *January 9 - Felix *January 11 - Sample *April 2 - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim Rico, The Willie Brothers, Ollie, Rusty, Lucky Jack, Jeb, Audrey, Pearl Gesner, Piggies, Sheriff Sam Brown, Larry, Junior the Buffalo, Barry and Bob, The Chicks, Wesley, Farm Animals *August 21 - Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Cheryl and Meryl, Ed the Otter, Lola Boa, Margo, Gaspar Le'Gecko *September 18 - Chiro, Jinmay, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto and Nova *October 23 - Artha Penn, Lance Penn, Kitt Raada Wonn, Parmon Sean, Mortis, Word Paynn, Drakkus, Moordryd Paynn, Connor Penn, and Cain *November 5 - Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Frozone, Syndrome, Edna Mode, Mirage, The Underminer, Omnidroid v.10 *December 7 - Naminé and Axel *December 18 - Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, and Elyon Brown People Births *January 10 - Kaitlyn Maher (child/teen singer and actress) *May 22 - Peyton Elizabeth Lee (teen actress) *June 8 - Francesca Capaldi (child/teen actress) *July 2 - Caitlin Carmichael (child/teen actress) *July 15 - Hayden Rolence (child/teen actor) *July 28 - Lauren Lindsey Donzis (child actress and singer) *August 2 - Marlowe Peyton (child actress) *October 15 - Mimi Kirkland (child actress) *November 11 - Oakes Fegley (child actor) Deaths *January 22 - Ann Miller (dancer, singer, and actress) *January 23 - Bob Keeshan (television producer and actor) *January 27 - H.B. Haggerty (professional wrestler and actor) *February 4 - Jason Raize (voice and Broadway actor) *February 5 - John Hench (Imagineer) *February 11 - Tony Pope (voice actor) *March 28 - Peter Ustinov (actor and writer) *March 30 - Hubert Gregg (BBC broadcaster, writer, and stage actor) *May 15 - Jack Bradbury (animator and comic book artist) *June 5 - Ronald Reagan (actor and 40th President of the United States of America) *June 10 - Ray Charles (musician) *July 1 - Marlon Brando (movie star and political activist) *July 9 - Sammy McKim (film actor and inspirational sketch artist) *July 16 - Andy Engman (animator) *July 21 - Jerry Goldsmith (composer and conductor) *July 28 - Sam Edwards (actor) *August 18 - Elmer Bernstein (composer and conductor) *September 8 - Frank Thomas (animator) *October 5 - Rodney Dangerfield (stand-up comedian and actor) *October 10 - Christopher Reeve (actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, author, and activist) *December 28 - Jerry Orbach (actor and voice actor) 2004